Love Is Love
by secretfanficlover
Summary: HOH Prompt- Au Cannon, Post-War, Neville Longbottom, Mpreg, triad, drama. Luna Lovegood /Harry Potter /Neville Longbottom.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

 **House: Hufflepuff**  
 **Year/Role: Year 4**  
 **Category: Pre-Round**  
 **Prompt: Bailey's ship (Luna/Harry/Neville)**  
 **Word Count: (2077)**

HOH Prompt- House Cup Challenge

Au Cannon, Post-War, Neville Longbottom, Mpreg, triad, drama.

Luna Lovegood /Harry Potter /Neville Longbottom.

 _I saw all the beds filled in the hospital wing, with students and teachers alike. Harry's lifeless body in Hagrid's arms, a castle in ruins, Luna clinging to me and sobbing, flashing green and red lights._

I woke up in a fright, these nightmares had stopped tormenting me when I had someone in bed beside me. Luna was away writing a story for the Quibbler, something about nargles. As much as I loved her, I often found her head was in the clouds. Before I had too much time to wonder off Harry came in looking concerned. He was supposed to be at work already. "Another nightmare love?" He said, sitting down and pulling me into his strong embrace.

I just nodded, comforted by his presence. "What about work, Harry? You cannot keep blowing off work like this for no reason." I said, trying to sound stern but failing. Harry just shook his head and said: "Family first." As if that was explained everything, then lead me to the kitchen where he made breakfast. He made all my favourites and I could feel my annoyance fade away instantly.

Bacon, scrambled eggs, toast, fruit salad. I tucked in, quietly wondering where this was coming from. When Luna had first started dating Harry and I, I was confused to say the least, but somehow, she knew before we did, we would end up falling in love as well, so as strange as it may appear, this was our family and it worked for us.

Harry and I worked for the Ministry for Magic, but he seemed to be home a lot lately. I had taken to working from home, since the war had hit me the hardest, and they had been renovating my office recently. I was trying to start relaxing my body and taking some time to recover from all the stress I had taken recently. "Maybe this isn't the right time." Harry muttered.

Before I could protest, Luna apparated in, moved to kiss Harry's cheek, then mine. She started speaking but paused and turned to Harry. "Did you have news Harry dear?" She asked. I was always amazed at her intuition. "Well, I suppose since you are both here now…" Harry said, blushing. "Neville, the tests came back positive, we are having a baby."

"You mean I'm really pregnant this time?" Harry nodded, Luna looking delighted. "We are really pregnant." She smiled and we hugged. I knew Harry had been anxious to become a parent and wasn't surprised he got the owl before anyone else. I hope that meant the late nights staying up and letting me fall asleep alone were over, at least for a little while.

"You both coming with to the check-up, right?" I asked nervously. I hated my insecurities for thinking they would have been happier without me. I was flattered when they chose me to have our baby. I was sure Luna would have been the obvious choice, but her reasoning made sense. Luna argued that it was a new modern time and why did she have to be the one to give up her figure in a blasé attempt to conform to gender roles and bias.

Even though Harry was thrilled with the prospect of carrying our love-child, as I had grown up knowing this was possible, I had the background information. My gran was also thrilled at the prospect, which may seem odd to some, but this made me the obvious choice. Harry has an amazing body from Quidditch, and nobody could picture Luna barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen. Seems like I got lucky and found 2 strong role models for our love-child. I saw the question made them pause before both saying yes. Did they regret choosing me?

After we had a quiet breakfast, we got ready to leave for the doctor. Wizard pregnancies were quite unique, even though they were no longer frowned upon. But we did use the flue network to avoid reporters who had been following us around calling us "Post-war golden trio." (and those were the polite ones). Some ladies (and men) had not been happy with their saviour, their most eligible bachelor, settling down in such an unconventional way. "But what is so wrong with breaking from convention?" I muttered, surprised when I heard I had spoken aloud.

"Nothing dear." Luna said smiling cheerfully. At this I turned to Harry, generally the voice of reason. Luna never seemed to take notice of stares, comments or hate speech. "Love is love, isn't it?" Harry said wisely, taking my hand into his. "I know it doesn't make it easy, but family are those that are there for you and proved it." Harry had changed so much before he became this confident man I loved and admired today. He had always thought it had been his fault that his aunt and uncle hadn't loved him. But patience and love had taught him he was worthy of love and all this adoration, people did not admire him for being the Man who lived, they admired him for the courage and determination he had shown after that, and during the rest of his life. That was when he truly became a man in my eyes, not during the battle, but when he realized he was special. He was someone I could aspire to be more like.

"So, Mr Potter, how is Longbottom today?" The doctor asked, his tone still with a snarky edge. Malfoy had always been infatuated with Harry, but luckily, he had grown up and was the best medi-wizard money could buy, and highly recommended for pregnancies. Only the best for Harry Potter, of course. I laughed, knowing I had something Draco Malfoy would never have, I was carrying our child. Without a response he turned to me saying: "So, Mrs Potter?" his voice carrying mischief. He had taken the disappointment in better humour than most. "Doing well thanks doctor." I said smiling.

"Well, let's start with the tests then." Malfoy said, and after testing my blood pressure and everything he had me lay down on the bed so he could perform the ultra sound diagnostics. "Wow." Dr Malfoy exclaimed as soon as it lit up. It was pink and blue, could that be right? Luna was staring dreamily at the lights and Harry said what I couldn't: "Is the baby okay?"

"Babies." He responded in awe. "This isn't common." Luna responded dreamily. "No ma'am it's not." Malfoy said shocked into professionalism. "I have never heard of a wizard having triplets." I was in shock, 3 babies? I blacked out on the examination table.

When I woke up, I saw Harry talking to the doctor and Luna was sitting beside the bed, her hands in mine. "No need to worry, we will get through this together." She said dreamily and made me realize there was more than just unicorns and nargles in that pretty head. She knew I was stressed out, perhaps she had some mothering instincts after all? "According to the scan it shows 3 healthy heartbeats, Potter. They seem fine. A boy and 2 girls." Harry grinned. "How wonderful."

"I know its exciting, but we don't know how Longbottom's body will react, it could be dangerous. It just needs to be monitored carefully." Dr Malfoy said, sobering Harry's mood. Harry wanted a family, but I could tell by his face he was worried about the risks to my health. "Baby, I will be fine," I said shakily, "I will just take it easy." Harry just nodded, more sombre but still excited about the prospect of starting our family. Turning 3 into 6 in just 9 months.

I owled my gran as soon as I got home and Harry had Hedwig sending a press-release to all the papers, an exclusive for the Quibbler of course. Luna was already considering titles for her true-life piece. She mentioned "triad expecting triplets" among other various titles. I was so tired of our lives being so public, but it was true that the more we shared the more we got left alone. This was about to be a great adventure.

 **8 Months Later:**

 _The Quibbler_

 _Family First_

 _By Luna Lovegood_

 _The Potter household rushed to the ER as Neville Longbottom (designated surrogate and lover of Harry Potter) began having contractions early evening on October 1_ _st_ _. A full month before the due date of the triplets, favourably nicknamed "golden trio 2.0" by the Daily Prophet and "My children" by the Quibbler._

 _Emotions ran high as the consideration occurred that perhaps Longbottom and the children's' lives were at stake. They were rushed into the hospital with Potter following close behind. Dr Malfoy (once childhood nemesis) following to perform the emergency caesarean section._

 _Harry Potter, the man who lived, was waiting anxiously awaiting the father of his unborn children, tapping his foot, hand in hand with me (Luna Lovegood) as we waited for news. Hours later, Dr Malfoy came out looking solemn. "Longbottom has lost a lot of blood, but we have managed to stabilise him." Harry's face turned chalk-white as if the blood had disappeared from his body. "I need to get back in there, he is still currently unconscious." He muttered before turning around and sweeping back into the emergency room. Leaving us feeling empty. It seemed like the bad news was never ending, so I asked Mr Potter what was on his mind, perhaps it would distract us for a moment._

 _Instead of giving an answer, he deflected the question back to me. "Remember when we started?" I smiled in response. Let me break it down for you loyal readers._

 _How it starts: Picture a young woman liberated enough to not need to confirm to convention meeting a pureblood wizard with strong family values, as well as an orphan who is strong and courageous with a strong desire to please those around him. How does this woman fall in love with two such very different individuals? The author of this article has always been able to see past gender, so it was easy. But asking these men to share her, this concept seemed foreign to them, until one day they forgot convention and realized:_

 _LOVE IS LOVE_

 _NO SHAPE OR FORM DEFINES IT!_

 _The night was spent in the hospital, taking turns to nap, and watching the commotion of witches and wizards streaming in and out of the emergency room, every time someone emerged, we had hope that we would receive some news, but nothing came. Until a medi-witch emerged, looking tired but relieved, and seemed to be the angel of hope we had been waiting for._

" _Mr Longbottom is stable. The babies are all healthy, though slightly underweight, which is normal in the case of multiple births as well as pre-mature babies. But they are all okay, and you two can check in on the triplets. We will let you know as soon as you can see Mr Longbottom."_

 _As soon as we saw them, we knew it would all be worth it, they were perfect. All the stress over the last months, and tonight, had all given us this wonderful blessing. Mrs Longbottom senior had been by her grandson's bedside as soon as she was able. She stayed with him until he regained consciousness. Only then did she smile and tell him how beautiful the babies were. When we saw Neville, he looked tired and worn out, but he was okay, and in the end, that was all that mattered._

 _So, thank you to our dear readers, from all of us._

 _In conclusion, after a long night of worrying, we finally welcomed into the world the triplets, Aphrodite, Artemis, and Apollo Potter-Longbottom._

 _Please see page 2 for full page photo of the new-born's and their parents._

The end.


End file.
